


KGBendy drabbles and nonsense

by Pennywhistle



Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennywhistle/pseuds/Pennywhistle
Summary: Just some scenes and drabbles of our favorite stretchy zen master and his Russian cyborg assassin boyfriend





	KGBendy drabbles and nonsense

Later on, after things had calmed down Kotschie sat. After Sal had pushed the third cup of coffee into his hands, he started tasting it. After after the alarms had stopped beeping angrily and settled to a background hum, he could hear his pacemaker working overtime to slow his heartrate even now. As he sat, he sighed and began to talk quietly to the young man resting on the medical bed. "Do you know why I chose name, solnyshko? I was not born Kotschie, that came later. After all of this" A chrome hand gestured vaguely at the various cybernetic enhancements and armor covering the assassin's body. "He is deathless because he protects heart and soul by hiding away inside needle, which is inside egg, inside duck, inside tall tower, inside...well you get idea. It is so hidden, so protected, that Kotschie is unkillable. Was nice to be invincible."

He sighed, slumping down further into the chair next to the medical bed. It wasn't there when they brought Anton in. Lacy had needed room to work, he remembered. Someone must have known he'd want to be near Anton. His bet was on the one who was always cooking and taking care of his sun's little found family. "But also Kotschie is cold, alone. Heart and soul are so far away he is not human anymore. I understand that. Is hard to remember to be human when your heart is incased in metal." He sighs. "some how easier and more painful when heart is in stretchy boy who does dumb things to get hurt. Being human then is...your Lacy would say....not optimal? Da. very not optimal." 

He sighed. "Wake up soon, da? I guess underwater base and Amelia are as good tower and duck, but is better for my blood pressure if you awake." There was no response from the silent figure of Anton on the medical bed, excepting a small smile that escaped Kotschie's attention as he settled down to stand vigil.


End file.
